Try Honesty
by Miuu
Summary: Waren gewisse Gefühle vielleicht der Grund für das, was Daryan getan hat?


**Inhalt: **Waren gewisse Gefühle vielleicht der Grund für das, was Daryan getan hat?

**Pairing(s): **Daryan x Klavier

**Kommentar:** Ich hasse das 4. Spiel. Aber ich liebe die beiden.

**Spoiler:** Für 4-3.

* * *

**Try honesty**

Die letzten Töne des Liedes hallten noch einen Moment in dem kleinen Raum wider, bevor sie schließlich ganz verklangen. Er bemühte sich, möglichst gelassen zu wirken, und verkniff sich auch ein fragendes ‚Und?', als er nun wie beiläufig zu ihrem Bandleader sah und auf dessen Meinung wartete.

Dieser schien seinerseits einen Moment nachzudenken, nahm dann die Sonnenbrille von den Augen und nickte zufrieden.

„Gefällt mir. Ist zwar irgendwie anders, als das, was du sonst so machst, aber ich find's gut." Er sah zu den drei übrigen jungen Männern im Raum, und auch diese nickten und bekundeten ihre Zustimmung. „Gut, dann wäre das also beschlossen." Er lächelte, und während die anderen nun damit beschäftigt waren, sich die Noten des soeben gehörten Stücks vorzunehmen, trat er näher an den zweiten Gitaristen ihrer Band heran und schenkte ihm ein verschmitztes Grinsen.

„Ein sehr emotionales Lied, Daryan."

„Findest du?" Er sah ihn nicht an, sondern strich sich eine Strähne seines schulterlangen schwarzen Haares aus den Augen.

„In der Tat." Klavier grinste noch immer, als er nun sein Gesicht direkt vor das seines Freundes brachte und ihn damit zwang, ihn anzusehen. „Ich habe den Eindruck, du bist möglicherweise verliebt, ja?"

Er sah ihn kurz stumm an und nickte dann schließlich einfach.

Das Grinsen schien noch ein wenig breiter zu werden, zumindest war der Triumph deutlich von Klaviers Lippen abzulesen.

„Verrätst du mir auch, in wen?"

„In dich."

Er blinzelte einen Moment überrascht und lachte dann.

„Na schön, du musst es mir natürlich auch nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst." Damit war das Thema beendet.

* * *

„Auf die Gavinners!" Das Klirren der Flaschen reihte sich ein in schallendes Gelächter und angeregte Unterhaltungen. Ja, sie hatten es geschafft. Mit ihrem ersten Konzert hatten sie ihren großen Durchbruch erreicht.

„Und, zufrieden?" Er nahm einen Schluck von dem japanischen Bier, das er sonst so verabscheute, und setzte sich zu seinem besten Freund auf das kleine Sofa, das zur spärlichen Inneneinrichtung ihres Partyraumes gehörte. Die meisten der Feiernden zogen es allerdings ohnehin vor, zur seit Stunden andauernden Musik zu tanzen, was Sitzgelegenheiten größtenteils überflüssig machte.

„Hmhm…" Er betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich, bevor er seinen Kopf auf Klaviers Schulter sinken ließ.

„Müde?"

„…Nein…" Er ließ seine Finger für ein paar Augenblicke gedankenverloren über die Flasche in seiner Hand streifen, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und seinem Gegenüber geradewegs in die Augen blickte. „Klavier, ich…" Er beugte sich ein Stück zu ihm hinab und registrierte wohlwollend, dass Klavier ihm nicht auswich. „Ich liebe dich." Auch nicht, als er ihm einen prüfenden Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

Aber der Blick, als er ihn danach wieder ansah, und das Seufzen, das er als Antwort auf seine Aktion erhielt, waren eindeutig genug.

„Ich glaub, ein Bett würde dir vielleicht doch ganz gut tun." Er grinste ihn liebevoll an. „Na komm, ich ruf dir ein Taxi."

Er ergab sich ihm widerstandslos.

* * *

„Du hättest nicht extra kommen brauchen, ich hätte mir die Sachen selbst holen können. Oder jemanden schicken…"

„Schon ok, es ist ja quasi um die Ecke." Er warf noch einmal einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Ansammlung von Beweismitteln, die er auf dem großen Schreibtisch niedergelegt hatte. „Außerdem konnte ich dich so kurz sehen."

„Weil wir uns ja auch sonst so selten sehen."

„Trotzdem… Na gut, ich will dich auch gar nicht weiter stören. Ich werd dann mal wieder." Er wandte sich zum Gehen, aber als er die Tür erreicht hatte und seine Hand bereits an der Klinke ruhte, drehte er sich doch noch einmal um und sah den blonden Staatsanwalt überlegend an. „Klavier?"

„Hm?"

„…Ich mein das ernst. Also… alles. Ich liebe dich wirklich."

Sein amüsiertes Lachen erfüllte den Raum.

„Ja ja, ich weiß schon. Tun sie das nicht alle? Also, wer kann's dir schon verübeln." Er schenkte ihm das verführerische Lächeln, das er jedem schenkte, der es sehen wollte.

Die Tür fiel leise ins Schloss.

* * *

Er ließ die Tür verärgert ins Schloss schnellen.

„Daryan, was soll der Mist?!"

„Was für'n Mist?" Der Geruch von Alkohol strömte ihm entgegen, und angewidert wandte er den Blick ab.

„_Der_ Mist hier! Das ist jetzt das vierte oder fünfte Mal in den letzten paar Wochen, dass du nicht zur Probe kommst, weil du stockbesoffen bist!" Er erntete auf seinen Ausbruch hin ein Lachen, von dem er nicht wusste, ob es in seinen Ohren verächtlich oder verzweifelt klang. „Also, was soll der Mist?! Hast du irgendwelche Probleme? Sag's doch einfach, wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen soll!"

Der Blick voll Wut war erschreckend klar für jemanden, dessen Blutalkoholspiegel vermutlich jenseits von Gut und Böse lag.

„_Du_ bist mein Problem, Gavin." Ungeschickte Hände krallten nach seinem Hemdkragen, ungeschickt wurde er gegen die Wand hinter sich gedrückt. Ungeschickte Lippen pressten sich auf Klaviers. „Weil du's einfach nich' kapierst…"

Der Geschmack von Alkohol breitete sich bitter auf seiner Zunge aus, und angewidert war der Blick, dem er seinem Freund und Bandkollegen zuwarf.

„Ich kapier nur nicht, warum ich mir immer noch Sorgen um dich mache." Im nächsten Moment hatte er sich von dem anderen befreit und ihm den Rücken zugewandt. „Du kannst dich ja melden, wenn du wieder bei Verstand bist." Und dann ging er.

* * *

„Warum hast du das getan?!"

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, Klavier jemals so zornig gesehen zu haben.

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm auf eine gewisse Art Befriedigung brachte.

„Verdammt noch mal, Daryan, antworte mir! Warum hast du das getan?! Nenn mir nur einen einzigen guten Grund dafür, warum du diesen verdammten Kokon schmuggeln und sogar soweit gehen solltest, dafür jemandem umzubringen! Du brauchst weder das Geld, noch das verdammte Ding, also, warum?!" Er war den Tränen nahe, sein Körper bebte vor Wut und Verzweiflung, und alles, was Daryan tat, war ihn regungslos anzustarren.

Bis ihm der winzige Anschein eines Lächelns über die Lippen glitt.

„Warum?"

Er trat an den Staatsanwalt heran.

„Warum, willst du wissen?"

Und als er ihm schließlich antwortete, genoss er jedes einzelne Worte, das ihm über die Lippen kam.

„Um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, natürlich. Weil ich dich liebe."

Er spürte die Faust in seinem Gesicht nicht.

* * *

Es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie Daryan selbst in dieser Situation noch seine Scherze hatte treiben können.


End file.
